Nightmares
by nekoshuichi69
Summary: Nick/Ellis fic, suggested Keith/Ellis, I'm not good with summaries really, Ellis has a nightmare and him and Nick grow closer, multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first upload here :D zombieplatypus helped me out! so go check out her L4D stuff ^^ she's a great author! so yea this isn't my first story but my first story of nick/ellis :) so hope you guys enjoy, give me a comment and say if ya think i'm gettin their characters right or not (also gonna stick in mature, doesn't need it til chapter 3 but just to be safe about the cursing and stuff)

----------------------Nightmares: chapter 1---------------------------

The ginger sun was slowly setting over the trees; the growls of the infected becoming louder with every bright inch lost to the darkness. Ellis gasped at the telltale screech of the hunter lurking just beyond a few broken down cars. "Overalls, get your ass back over here unless you want to get pounced. The safe house is just ahead."

Ellis nodded as he turned to limp towards the group, gripping his shotgun tightly. He had been attacked earlier that day by a jockey that pulled him over a railing on a high ledge. He had sprained his ankle and was falling behind the group. He sped up and groaned as the pain shot up his leg. Nick turned, his green eyes focused on the younger man with worry. Ellis's eyes widened as a hand was urgently thrust in front of his face, "Take my hand Ellis. Only a couple yards away." A bright grin spread across Ellis' face as he took the conman's offered hand. Somehow the unexpected generosity helped him to forget about the pain. Nick wasn't usually this nice. Usually it seemed he only looked out for himself.

Rochelle smiled as she glanced back at the two men. She had noticed the bizarre kindness towards the young mechanic. It pleased her that the two seemed to be getting along. They seemed to bicker like children since they met.

The screeching got louder as the hunter appeared from behind a car, preparing to pounce. Nick pulled Ellis against his chest as he shot at the pouncing creature. The younger man blushed as his face pressed against the other man's chest, his free hand gripping at the white jacket and his eyes squeezing tightly at the sound of gunfire. Rochelle and Coach were already at the safe house, yelling for the two to hurry. Once the hunter lifelessly fell to the ground, Nick reached down to pick Ellis up bridle style. The mechanic yelped as he wrapped his arms around the older man; clinging on for his life. Nick panted as he entered the room, Rochelle slamming the door shut and helping Coach bolt it shut. "Woo that was a close one, is everyone alright?" Rochelle looks around the room to access the damage.

"Ellis, it's alright. We're safe now," Nick's voice almost purred against Ellis' ear. The younger boy pulled back, pulling his hat down to cover his rosy cheeks. Nick set him down on his feet, being careful not to further injure his friend's leg. The conman wouldn't admit his feelings towards the younger man aloud, but he had already come to terms with the fact that the mechanic was quickly filling a part of his heart.

"T-Thanks Nick. Ah man tha' was close guys," he smiled as he gazed over at Rochelle, "Thin' it's safe enough to stay her' for the night Ro? I thin' if I got a little rest, ma' leg wouldn' be so worthless."

Rochelle nodded with a smile, "It seems safe enough. I'll go check the upstairs to make sure." She quickly went up the stairs, checking the bathroom and bedroom. The last room was boarded up nice and tight. She hurried down the stairs, giving the boys a grin, "Yep. It checks out. Me and Coach will take upstairs so Ellis doesn't have to walk up the stairs."

She started heading up the stairs when Nick spoke up with a raised brow, "Great leave me down here with the cripple."

She flashed him a smirk as she disappeared upstairs. Coach yawned, grabbing one of the first aid kits as he headed up the stairs, "Get some rest boys, we'll leave first thing in the mornin'."

"Man I'm tired," Ellis looked over the open room with the door off its hinges, frowning at the small single bed. He was hoping to have an excuse to sleep next to Nick that night.

The conman stretched his arms out before passing Ellis into the room, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, "Well get over here Overalls so I can check your ankle."

The mechanic's eyes brightened as he stumbled into the room, almost falling onto the bed in front of Nick, "Gee thanks Nick. Yer bein' so nice ta me."

"Don't let it get to your head, kid. If I had my way I'd be upstairs and Coach would be patching you up right now," he punctuated his point with a particularly rough grip on the younger man's leg. He glanced up at Ellis with something the young man considered an apologetic look. Nick sighed, re-bandaging the ankle. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed. Don't want you kicking the hard floor with your foot."

"Nick…" Ellis asked shyly.

"What?" Nick looked up as he pushed himself back against the wall.

"I…ah nothin'. Night Nick," Ellis winced as he rolled over a bit too quickly. He wanted to ask Nick to sleep with him, he just…couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Whatever kid," the conman closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

-------

"_Keith!" Ellis screamed as his friend was covered in zombies. He tried to shoot them away but his pistol could only do so much._

"_Run Ellis!" Keith yelled, kicking at the infected fruitlessly, "Get yourself out of here! I'll meet you at the next safe house!"_

"_Promise me," the younger man called as he continued to shoot._

"_I…" Keith got a few shots off before grinning weakly at his friend, "I promise, now run!"_

_Ellis couldn't bring himself to smile as he turned and ran for his life. He knew what was going to happen. It killed him to run from his friend like that…from his lover. As he glanced back and saw the explosion of the pipe bomb, he could feel the tears sting at his eyes, "Keith!"_

He awoke with a jerk as Nick shook his shoulders. His eyes lashes fluttered open through the tears as he lunged towards the warm body in front of him. Nick grunted as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, glancing at the doorway to make sure no one was watching, "Shh Ellis it's alright…" He wasn't quite sure why the younger man had started crying, but hearing him so sad was rattling his heart.

"I-It was my fault! I couldn't save him…" Ellis whimpered as he rubbed his face against the older man's shoulder.

Nick grimaced at the thought of what the mechanic was rubbing on his jacket, but continued to stroke his back comfortingly. "Ellis…who couldn't you save?"

"K-Keith…" his sobs grew at the sound of his name.

Nick's eyes widened as he squeezed the younger man tighter, "Don't fret Overalls." The conman smiled, pushing the boy away slowly by the shoulders. The red puffy eyes instantly began to break his heart, "Ellis you can't change what happened. You just got to go on without him." He couldn't stop the sudden jealousy that sprouted as he realized how much this Keith must mean to Ellis, but he pushed that aside to push Ellis back against the bed, "The moon is still high. You need your rest."

"P-Please stay," Ellis whined softly, still gripping tightly at Nick's jacket.

Nick grinned, moving to lie next to the young man and wrapping his arms protectively around him. "Shh Ellis I'm here…" he whispered to the sobbing boy, coaxing him into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the awesome comments :D i wrote this a bit ago so it's already done, so I didn't make any changes to it ( I know I should have, but I really don't have the time with school starting and all) I probably still have Ellis' accent wrong D: but I hope you guys like it anyways... and special thanks to gRAWRold for their very good critique of my first chapter :D sorry if the rest of the story isn't too good, I'd still love comments on improvement, cuz one day I will go back and revise this :D ya know when school doesn't get in the way.

---------------Chapter 2----------------------

Ellis' eyes fluttered open, a dim light shining from the safe house door. He squints, freezing at the feel of something hard and warm wrapping around his body. He tilts his head back, a soft smile crossing his face as he gazes at the conman sleeping soundly against his back. He turns over within the man's grasp, keeping his gaze on those peaceful eyes. The mechanic's grin fades as he lets his eyes trail across the man's face. He looked so tired, even in sleep. His features were darkened and dirty.

Ellis reaches his hand up, tracing his fingers along the edge of Nick's face. Slowly, the conman's eyes open, flashing Ellis his dark eyes. Once the blurred image was in focus, Nick almost pushed Ellis off the bed to get away from him. "Fuck Nick!" the mechanic winced, grabbing at his leg. Nick had inadvertently kicked Ellis' injured leg in his confused state.

"I should be saying the same thing. You can't scare a guy with your face that close so early in the morning," Nick runs a hand through his tussled hair, leaning up in bed and looking over the boy next to him. He reaches his hands down to rub gently at Ellis' ankle, "I'm sorry Overalls."

Ellis tilted his head as he watched the conman get up and head out of the room, "W-Where ya goin'?"

"I have a headache, I need some pills. You need any?" he said grabbing the bridge of his nose and rubbing gently.

"N-Naw 'm fine," Ellis says as he strokes back his hair, grabbing his hat that fell on the floor and placing it on his head. His eyes widen as a white bottle is thrust in front of his face. He reads the label, then looks up at the suited man, "But I-"

"Take 'em Ellis. Coach wants us to make at least 10 extra miles today. I don't want to hear your complaining the whole way," he drops the bottle of pills in Ellis' lap before heading back into the other room and up the stairs.

Ellis sighs as he watches the older man leave, gazing down at the pills. 'This is going to be a long day…' he thinks before taking the offered medicine.

--------------

"Nick!" Ellis' screams rang through the building, perking the others' attention immediately.

"Ellis!" Nick yelled as he ran towards the back of the building, in fear of what's captured his Ellis. He would have questioned his choice thoughts about the mechanic, but at the moment he was too worried to care. He turned a corner to find the younger man being dragged outside by a long tongue like appendage. "Don't you dare you son of a bitch," the conman reloaded his gun, running towards the door to get a better shot at the smoker. The infected screeched as nick unloaded a whole clip on it.

Ellis wiggled his way out of the dead infected's grasp, wincing as he almost stumbled into the wall. Nick grabs Ellis' shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze, "Ya gonna be okay Overalls?"

"'M fine, thanks Nick. Guess it's just not my day huh?" he flashes Nick a wide grin.

"It hasn't been your week, kid," Nick chuckles, "Ro' said she saw a safe house comin' up. One step closer."

Ellis nods, following Nick back towards the others. The safe house was very unstable so they only stayed in there long enough to get more ammo and take a short break. It took a good five hours to reach the next safe house. Ellis had gotten attacked by at least 10 more special infected before they made it. Luckily this was a safe place, well fortified. It wasn't the most comfy place. There were no soft surfaces, just concrete floors. It smelled of mildew and there were trash piles in various areas of the room. Ellis sighed, leaning against a wall, "Well, at least we'll be safe for the night."

The other's groan at the surroundings but they all nod at the mechanic's optimism. The thought of sleep was too inviting. As the four were settling down in different areas of the room, they pulled out their first aid kits, jackets; whatever they could find to make their sleep a little more comfortable. After sitting down next to a wall, nick glances over his shoulder, watching Ellis fidget with his shirt just a few feet away. "Ellis what are you doing?"

Ellis looks up, one of his hands half way up his shirt, "Ah think that last smoker bruised one of mah ribs. It hurts when I lay on 'his hard floor."

"Did you take some pills? It might help you feel better long enough to fall asleep," Nick offers. Ellis nods, taking his advice.

Nick awoke no more than an hour later to the sounds of groaning. The conman looks up, figuring it was just the sounds of the zombies. He finds the mechanic in the fetal position, clutching his chest. Nick sighs, moving the few feet to the other's side. Ellis glances up, hearing the movement, "W-What'r ya doin' Nick?"

"I'm stopping your whining. Now sit up and get over here," Nick nudges the younger man's shoulder, tugging him into his lap. Ellis blushes but cuddles against the older man, enjoying the warmth. Nick grunts, staring out the door to gaze at the moonlight, "Don't get used to this kid."

Ellis smiles, forgetting the pain in his chest, "Thanks Nick…"

Nick lets the edge of his lips turn up as he runs his hand absentmindedly through the younger man's hair, "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

_Nick opens his eyes slowly, groaning as he feels warm lips touch his. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight, pushing the offender back. "Whatcha doin' Nickie?" the hick purrs running his hands up the other's chest. Nick gasps as he looks down, feeling Ellis thrust his hips against the conman's crotch, causing his pants to suddenly feel tighter._

"_E-Ellis?" the older man asked and against his better judgment, reached down to run his hands over the soft flesh of the mechanic's thighs. Surprised, he looks down, noticing the boy's pants were gone, leaving only tight boxers and his silly bull shifters shirt._

"_I'm giving you what we always wanted…" the younger man whispers against his ear, his warm breath sending chills down Nick's spine. Nick growls, grabbing the other's face and smashing his lips against his. He wraps his arms around his lower back, pulling the hick flush against his chest. Ellis grins against the older man's lips, mumbling sweetly, "Nick…I love you…"_

----------

"Fuck!" Nick's eyes fly open as he wakes, pushing the sleeping form off his lap. Ellis yelps as he gets rolled onto his back, giving the older man a questioning look. "Get the fuck away from me Ellis; I don't want to look at you." Ellis whimpers as he watches Nick stand and pick up his gun.

"What's all the racket about?" Coach rubs his hand over his eyes as he pushed himself up, looking around to make sure no one was in danger.

"Nothing. Get the hell up we're leaving," Nick grumbles, slinging his gun over his shoulder and heading to the door, watching out for zombies.

Coach and Rochelle get up quickly, not wanting to ask any questions; but Ellis… Ellis stands slowly, not taking his eyes off the conman. His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. What had he done? He stays his distance from the older man the rest of the day, only nearing him purposely to give Nick some pills. Even then he didn't really talk.

As Ellis moved ahead of the team to scout, Nick sighs, running his fingers through his hair in annoyance. The young mechanic was sulking around like a child all day. He almost missed hearing Ellis' stories and whining voice. He mentally slaps himself, reminding himself that he doesn't care about that stupid mechanic.

It took a couple days for Ellis to start returning to his playful self. He started talking more to Rochelle, sleeping next to her at every safe house. Nick notices quickly, scowling in their direction whenever they weren't looking. He couldn't stop the jealousy from boiling in his heart no matter how hard he tried.

The four stop for a break when they find a small store, clearing the store of infected before searching for a snack. Rochelle moves through the rows, searching for unspoiled food. She stops, noticing Nick staring intently at something. She follows his gaze to the giddy mechanic at the front of the store and smiles. "So Nick…How long?"

Nick's eyes narrow has he turns to the young woman, "What do you mean, Ro'?"

Her smile widens as she puts her hand on her hip, "How long have you fancied Ellis?"

Nick's face flushes in anger, "I have no idea what you mean. How could I ever feel anything for that stupid mechanic?"

"Oh I've seen how you look at him, honey. You can't pull that crap on me," she gazes back at Ellis, "You may not realize it now, but you will; and when you do, you better not hurt him or you'll have to deal with me."

She doesn't even give the man time to retort before making her way back to the front of the store. Nick stands dumbfounded as he watches her leave before switching his attention to the younger man. He sighs again, putting his hand against his forehead, "I'm too old for this shit."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I didn't comment no the last one cuz I felt like uploading two chapters XD I'll be starting school tomorrow so I might forget to post. My chapters are small anyways, especially this one but I wanted to make it a cliffy when wrote it. Hope you guys like the story so far, thank you all for your kind reviews :D hope I don't disappoint. And yea....I'm so mean to Ellis. Also, someone's commented on this chapter before, asked why they would leave him for dead since he was just unconscious _ I had the mindset that in most cases, in a zombie apocalypse, people wouldn't backtrack to find someone that most likely would be dead when they got to them. Especially Nick, ya know "lookin out for number 1" and all. Oh well...I'll shut up now.

-------------Chapter 4------------------

Nick contemplated what he should say to the mechanic. His mind was slowly getting used to the fact that he was developing feelings, for a lack of better words, for the boy. It was still hard for him to even consider voicing the feelings. He cursed at himself mentally for his current distraction, gazing at Ellis at every chance he could get. Sometimes the younger man would gaze back, giving Nick a big grin; but Nick could see the confusion in the boy's eyes. He would always look away, not wanting to answer to those eyes.

"I think I found some medical supplies in here," Coach yelled from a nearby building. Nick and Rochelle headed in his direction, both low on supplies. Ellis stayed in the next room, searching for some ammo. He walked around the room, noticing a back door. He opened it slowly, making sure it was clear before stepping outside. He saw a discarded gun a few feet away. He smiled widely. His gun had run out of ammo and he was glad he would finally be able to shoot again.

As he reached down to grab the gun, that's when he heard it. A low growl, accompanied by a high pitched screech called behind him. Before he could react, sharp claws dug into his arms.

Nick turned faster than he'd ever had before at the sound of Ellis' screams. Why did he leave him alone? He ran as fast as he could to the sound, seeing a tall hunter jumping off with an unconscious Ellis. Before he could aim his gun to shoot, Rochelle slapped it away, "Don't do it! You might hit Ellis!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do? Let that damn zombie take him away?" he growled as he ran after the two retreating forms. He knew that trying to catch up with the hunter was fruitless but it didn't stop him from trying. He was halted by a dead end, slamming his fists on the concrete as he yelled, "Fuck!"

Rochelle and Coach followed close behind, exchanging sad looks. Rochelle moves closer, patting the conman's shoulder. Nick growls, shrugging her hand away, "This is why…" His voice almost cracked as he kept his cold stare at the wall.

"Why what honey?" she tilted her head, trying to keep her voice soothing and hold back her sadness for their lost comrade.

"Why I don't get close," he says as he looks the young woman in the eyes. She gasped as he stomped away. She saw the tears building in the man's eyes and it caught her off guard. She didn't realize how much Ellis meant to the conman. They followed Nick as he kept moving. He had to keep moving to keep the grief from consuming him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, I had an AMAZING first day of classes XD So I decided since I'm in such a good mood, I would post another chapter for you guys! I won't talk your ears (er...eyes?) off this time, I hope you all enjoy :D

---------------Chapter 5-------------------

"Let's check the houses around for supplies," Rochelle says as she steps into one of the many buildings. The three hadn't traveled too far since Ellis was taken. They were all quite shaken by the loss, spending more time in the safe houses then they were used to. There wasn't much banter amongst them; their thoughts were filled with the chipper mechanic that was always so optimistic.

"Here's some first aid kits," Coach smiles happily, "Man I been wonderin' when we'd find some more of these." Without their fourth, they were hurting bad. None of them would admit it, but the journey was going to be a lot harder without him.

On the outside it didn't seem like the incident had affected the conman, but on the inside he was tearing himself up. Many times he would hear a strange sound and hope it would lead him to the mechanic. Each time it would lead him to heartbreak. A low whimpering sounded from a few rooms away, catching his attention. He slowly wondered over, entering the room slowly. His face fell as he didn't find anything. He grabbed the bridge of his nose, sighing, "I'm losing my mind…I've got it bad." Then the whimpering started up again and he looked around the room frantically. He saw another door at the end of the room and moved to open it slowly. His eyes widened at the sight, not wasting a single second before rushing into the room, "E-Ellis?"

Nick leans over by the bathtub, reaching in to gently shake at the mechanic's shoulders, jarring him awake. "Ah!" the boy tries to scream with a raspy voice, grabbing for his gun. His vision focuses and his eyes widen, "Nick!" He cries as he grabs at the older man's jacket. "I wa' so scared. Dat hunter ripped me up good but I got 'em Nick!"

"Shh," Nick soothes, holding him tightly, "Let's get you out of here. There's a safe house just outside. Ro' and Coach are looking for supplies; we can wait for them there." He helps Ellis up, seeing him cringe as he put wait on his leg. Nick turns his back to the younger man, lifting his arms, "Get on my back, kid. We'll get out of here quicker."

"Naw Nick I dun wanna be useless," Ellis whimpers as he tries to walk again.

Nick smiles, a genuine smile that he hadn't done for weeks, "Just hold your gun and make sure none of the infected get us alright?" Ellis grins and nods, happy with the task entrusted in him. He slowly crawls onto Nick's back; his thighs held up by the conman's strong arms. They make their way quickly to the safe room, only having to down a few zombies along the way.

Nick sets the younger man down on a desk, turning to assess the damages. "He did get you bad," he says as he grabs his first aid kit, tending to the gashes on the younger man's body.

"Yea…but you saved me…" Ellis reaches out to pull the older man closer, kissing his forehead, "Thank you…" He blushes brightly, gazing off to the side. Nick's eyes widen, his hands absentmindedly still wrapping the gauze around Ellis' arm. Ellis notices the confused look, biting his lip, "'m sorry. I couldn' help it-"

The mechanic gasps in surprise as Nick grabs his cheek, pushing his lips gently against Ellis'. He whimpers as the lips pull back only slightly, gazing up into the other's eyes, "N-Nick? Yer na' mad at me? I though' fer shure you'd-"

"Ellis…" is all the conman said as he pressed his lips against the other's cheek, then down to his neck. It took the younger man's breath away. Nick nibbled at the other's ear before pulling back, kissing him once more on the lips. He wanted to tell the boy how happy he was that he found him. How worried he was when he was taken by that hunter. It just wasn't his style. He expressed all of his feelings through the kiss, exploring the mechanic's mouth, tasting his sweet taste.

Ellis was in heaven, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Just as he started to relax, eyes fluttering in bliss, the safe house door slammed open. Nick pulled back, Ellis' hands still resting on his shoulders. Rochelle and Coach jump into the room, closing the door and glancing over at the two other survivors. "Ellis?!" Rochelle clasps a hand over her mouth, ignoring the position the two were caught in to push Nick away and give the mechanic a big hug, "I was so worried you had died!"

Coach stayed quiet, smiling to himself. Nick scowls, moving to lean against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. "I missed ya Ro'," Ellis smiles happily, hugging back and ignoring the slight pain the tight hug caused.

"I'm so glad you're safe. What happened?" she tilted her head, glancing over at Nick.

"Found his ass in a bathroom," Nick mumbles, glancing at Ellis. The boy gave him an arousal that didn't feel like it wanted to go away anytime soon. He sighs, hoping this new relationship…whatever it may be, won't hinder the task at hand; getting away from these damn zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

Uhm...yea here's the dirty chapter...that I wrote a long time ago.... I've been so swamped at school it's not even funny *dies*. I just had a second to come on and post this, I haven't had time to write anymore so this is it for a while. Hope you guys like it. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and fic watches and such. 3 Much love.

**PS Warning: ** If you don't like guy on guy (no actual penetration in this chapter though), don't flame me 'cuz yer curious and read this fic and gross yourself out. It's not my fault that you didn't just walk away. :) So if you thought it was gross and didn't heed my warning, I hope it burned your eyes...that is all.

--------------------------Chapter 6----------------------

It took Ellis a few days to recover from his injuries. Coach and Nick had to take turns carrying the mechanic piggy back until he could move more smoothly on his legs. "Ya'll been so nice to me an all. I couldn' a asked fer betta friends!" Ellis bounced excitedly on the stairs. He was so grateful for his friends for helping him along, not complaining once that they had to carry him; except once, when Nick was having a bad day.

Nick growls, lying down by a nearby wall. The younger man's southern drawl had become like an aphrodisiac to the conman. He had to use everything he had to not jump the boy, "I'm goin to sleep. I'll wake up for second shift in a couple hours."

"I'll take third shift!" Ellis smiles, heading to Nick's side and cuddling less than a foot away.

Coach shakes his head, taking Ellis' spot on the staircase, "I don't know about those two."

Rochelle smiles, lying down close to the stairs, "At least we don't have to listen to them argue, right?"

Coach laughs, smiling, "Yea I guess you're right."

--------------

During his shift, Nick sits against the wall, gazing out the barred window. His hand absentmindedly strokes through Ellis' hair, who had found Nick's lap to be a very comfy pillow. He had to focus to keep himself from falling asleep; the warmth attached to his leg was calling him to sleep.

He gazes down at the resting form, noticing the younger man's eyes fixed on his. He grins, rustling his hair, "You ready for your shift already? I've only been watchin' for half an hour."

"Naw," the mechanic yawns, sitting up to stretch. He makes a soft gasping noise as he feels lips touch the back of his neck, arms sneaking around his waist. "Nick…" Ellis turns around in the older man's grasp, lifting his leg to straddle the other's legs, "I jus' wanted ta keep ya company while ya kept watch."

"Oh really?" Nick asks, kissing the other's chin before pushing him down against the ground.

"N-Nick…" Ellis glances at the other survivors then back, "But they're here."

"So?" he mumbles against the younger man's neck, pushing his shirt aside to nibble a small hickey at the boy's clavicle. Ellis moans, threading his fingers through Nick's hair. Nick chuckles, pulling back to look at him, "Though if you're not quiet…"

Nick starts to pull away, but is pulled back by eager hands, "N-Naw Nick please…ah'll be quiet…"

"Good," the conman grins, running his hand down Ellis' chest quickly. Nick stops at his stomach, untying his overalls and pushing them half way down his thighs. "You better tell me to stop now, kid; 'cuz once I start goin' I won't stop," he stares seriously in the mechanic's eyes, looking for any type of answer.

Ellis hesitates, unable to stop his glances at the other occupants. The conman notices, making a huffing sound as he pulls himself off of the younger man and leans back against the wall. The mechanic pouts, giving Coach and Rochelle one last glance before positioning himself in front of Nick. Nick gives him a scowl, but isn't able to keep his cold expression as he feels hands gripping him through his boxers. He gives a hiss as those trembling fingers peel back the fabric that has been constricting his length. Nick doesn't ask questions, not wanting to scare the kid into stopping his exploration.

Ellis grins as his hands stroke the older man's cock, enjoying the soft groans that escape his mouth. "'member Nick," he whispers as he lets his breath run over Nick's erection, "Gotta be quiet." Nick makes a low growl as he grips the younger man's hair tightly. Ellis whimpers as his mouth his pressed against the head of Nick's cock.

"Get on with it kid," he whispers gruffly, loosening his grip on the mechanic's hair. Ellis makes one last grin before circling the length with his tongue, the musky scent hitting his nose. He had never gotten the chance to do this with Keith and was eager to experience it for the first time. He chuckled to himself as his lips pressed against the top of the head. Nick opens his eyes to narrow them as he gapes at the boy, "Don't you dare break out into a Keith story." Ellis' eyes widen at the comment. How did the older man know what he was thinking? He glances up at the man and all thoughts of Keith flew out the window at the sexy death glare Nick was giving him. He couldn't help that even when the man was angry he turned him on.

Ellis returns his attention to the warmth still in his hand, taking little time in engulfing the dick with his wet lips. The heavy breathing above him causes his cock to twitch against the floor. The mechanic involuntarily reaches his free hand down to stroke at his weeping cock, wincing slightly as the tip slid across the cold floor.

Nick has to keep one hand pressed against the floor to keep himself steady. It had been a long time since he had gotten a blow job, better yet even masturbated. He opens his eyes to watch the boy between his legs, biting his lip to hold back his moans. Ellis was bobbing his head now, stroking himself with the same speed. The conman almost thought about helping the boy out, but was too caught up in the pleasure that was being given to him. He told himself that he'd pay the kid back later.

Nick's grip on Ellis' hair begins to tighten again as he feels himself drawing near the end, trying to give the boy a heads up, "E-Ellis…"

Ellis moans around the cock, not making any move to withdraw his mouth but quickening his own strokes. He was also close and had to try real hard not to pull away and call Nick's name. Nick curses under his breath as he hunches over, spilling his seed in the younger man's mouth. Ellis chokes only slightly, but swallows the liquid; feeling his own climax a few strokes afterward.

After he's sure the older man was milked dry, Ellis pulls back, grimacing at the mess he made on the floor between them. Nick grins through his panting, giving the mechanic one last pat on the head before fixing his pants. Ellis follows suit, retying his overalls and moving to sit next to Nick along the wall. Nick stares up at the ceiling, wishing he had a cigarette. The thought is quickly removed as he feels the warm body cuddle against his arm. He grins, putting his hand on the younger man's thigh. No words are exchanged, only the slowing of their breathing filling the room.


End file.
